


One More Chance to Live

by ArtistAtPlay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtPlay/pseuds/ArtistAtPlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the events of Thor 2: The Dark World, Thor is in Vanaheim, where he is surprised to run into none other than Loki who should by all accounts be dead. Why has Loki decided to show up after all this time? How did he survive? He isn't acting like Thor would expect. What is his new secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

Thor’s thoughts were brought back to the present as sounds of drunken laughter and general merriment filled the air of the local inn where The Warriors Three and Sif were celebrating their latest victory. Sif and Fandral were having a friendly spar in the middle of the room. Sif seemed to have the advantage, as Fandral’s attention was constantly drifting to the many lovely women who were cheering for him loudly. Off to the side, Volstagg seemed oblivious to the commotion around him as he reached for yet another tankard of ale with one hand, a roast leg of lamb held to his mouth with the other. Hogun watched the mock battle impassively as Fandral lost his footing and fell backwards to the floor in a tangle of limbs and the frilly dresses of the women around him. 

“I give, I give. The battle is yours.” Said Fandral as everyone laughed again.

“It is a good thing you did not fight this poorly today or you would not be here now to celebrate with us.” Jested Sif as she sheathed her blade and held out her hand to help him up. Thor did not hear his response as his thoughts drifted again to the earlier battle.

Back in Asgard, they had heard of a threat to the All-Father and the realm, so they’d set off for Vanaheim immediately. Once there, they encountered a group of rebels about a mile outside the very town they currently resided in. The rebels had made their camp in a grassy clearing by a small forest. There were not all that many of them perhaps eighty or so warriors. It was nothing the five companions hadn’t encountered before, and with the aid of several local warriors it should have been a flawless victory. 

Most of the rebels had fallen. Victory was all but assured. As the last enemy in his immediate area fell Thor’s eyes scanned the rest of the battle where his friends were all fighting the last of their foes. At the opposite end of the clearing, an archer had taken aim at Sif who was already locked in combat with one of the more skilled swordsmen. Thor was sure she would be able to deflect the arrow without any difficulty, but why take the risk? He threw Mjölnir and the archer fell before the arrow was able to fly. That was when he saw motion from the corner of his eye. One of the rebels, whom Thor had assumed dead, had lifted himself to his feet and was now charging with his axe. Thor held out his arm and Mjölnir started to fly back towards him, but his enemy was already right on top of him axe swinging down. Thor felt a moment of panic, but then he saw a bright green light fly out of the trees and strike his opponent in the hand. He dropped the axe in pain. Just then Mjölnir made contact with Thor’s outstretched hand which he brought down immediately upon the man. Once Thor was sure the man was dead for good, he looked over into the trees where the light had come from, but saw nothing there.

There was just no way Thor had thought. The energy blast must have come from someone else. Perhaps it was a local sorcerer who did not want to risk open battle. Thor hated how his mind instantly thought of his brother. Loki had been dead for over five years now. Thor could remember the day clearly. He remembered how he, Loki, and Jane had traveled to Svartalheim to draw Malekith out into open battle. He remembered how Loki had uttered his last words as he lay in Thor’s arms and how he had drawn his last breath before growing still. Thor shook his head to clear his thoughts. It would do him no good to dwell in the past. He sighed as he looked around the merry scene of the inn again, only to find Sif walking towards him. 

“Is something troubling you Thor?” She asked as she reached him. “You have been standing by yourself for quite some time now. Why not join in our merriment?”

“My apologies Sif, I find that I am in no mood for merriment tonight. My thoughts are too distracted.” 

“Distracted by what? Has something happened?”

Thor thought again of the green energy blast from earlier. It was identical to the ones he had seen Loki conjure countless times before.

“No, it is nothing. Perhaps I have simply had too much ale. I think I’ll go for a walk to clear my head.”

It was a lie, and Sif knew it, but they had been friends and comrades in arms for centuries now, so she didn’t call him on it. Everyone had their secrets sometimes, and she knew that if the situation was dire he wouldn’t hesitate to come to her.

“Very well, are you fit to go alone, or would you like for me to accompany you?”

“I am fit. Thank you Sif, I will see you later.” Thor briefly grasped her by the shoulder and smiled before turning and leaving the inn. 

Once out of view of the inn Thor summoned Mjölnir to his side. Something strange was happening, he knew that for sure. He did not wish to involve the Warriors Three or Sif, not just yet, but he was no fool and would not walk unprepared into a potential trap. Also, Mjölnir had the added bonus of being able to get him to his destination much faster. Thor swung the hammer around with his wrist a few times then threw it up without letting go, letting the momentum pull him airborne. Even though the sun had set some time ago, the moon was just days past full and he had no trouble navigating. He landed a minute or so later on the outskirts of the battlefield.  
He didn’t know what he had expected to find, but somehow he had expected something. The field was empty now. The bodies of the fallen warriors had been gathered into a funeral pyre that still burned in the distance, far from the trees to where the flames might spread. The grass around him was trampled, and by the light of the moon, shone dark with blood. It would stay that way until the next rainfall. It was also silent in the clearing. There was the occasional hoot of an owl or some other night creature, but most animals had been scared off by the battle.

Thor never liked revisiting the scene of a battle. He loved fighting the battles themselves. The challenge of a worthy foe, the adrenalin, the camaraderie, the honor of defending one’s home, it was what defined a hero, but the aftermath always seemed … unpleasant. He couldn’t leave just yet though. He began to walk towards the area of the forest where the magic blast had come from. Perhaps he could find some footprints to track. It would be difficult, but the moon gave off enough light that it would not be impossible for someone with his experience. 

The more logical part of his brain told him he was being foolish. Loki was dead. He knew that, but there was another more treacherously hopeful part of his brain that thought ‘Perhaps?’ Loki was the God of Mischief after all. It was a title he had earned countless times over. Nothing was ever what it seemed with him, and he had returned from the dead once before, after he fell into the void. 

Thor grimaced at the memory. It had all happened so suddenly. When he had been banished to earth Loki had still called himself Thor’s brother, but a mere three days later Thor had found himself fighting off the Destroyer that his brother had sent after him. Upon his return to Asgard, he found his brother set to annihilate all of Jötunheim. The amount he had changed over just those three days still stunned Thor, but that was still nothing compared to how much Loki had changed when he showed up on Midgard months later. There was a madness in his eyes and a coldness in his heart. He no longer called Thor family. If Loki was still alive, what kind of man would Thor find, some five years later?

Thor jumped, startled, and instinctively lifted Mjölnir into a fighting stance when he heard a stick snap just a few feet to his right. He took a few steps back and looked into the trees where he had heard the noise, but saw nothing. A forest animal?

“Put the hammer down Thor. I have no intention of fighting with you this night.”

Thor spun around to find the man of his thoughts standing not ten feet away from him where previously there had been nothing but air. A thousand things raced through his mind at once. Questions, accusations, relief, distrust, Thor wanted to say so much, but only one word left his lips. It sounded hopeful and yet fearful.

“Loki.”


	2. Faith

“Put the hammer down brother.” Loki repeated. Thor lowered it slightly, but wasn’t able to let himself lower his guard completely. Right before him stood his brother. It was impossible. It defied all logic, and yet here he stood, alive and well. His dark hair fell behind his shoulders. He stood tall, his stance was deceptively casual, but Thor could see the tension in his shoulders. His clothing was strange. Gone was the green, black, and gold armor that Loki had favored their entire lives. Now he stood wearing blues and browns. His clothes were obviously a good quality and tailored to suit him, but it was disconcerting seeing his brother wearing something so vastly different from his usual attire. Thor didn’t want to imagine what it meant.

“How is it that you are here? I was there when you died on Svartalheim. It should not be possible that you are standing before me now.”

“Did you ever think to check my pulse?” Loki asked cheekily. He also sounded slightly annoyed, as if he was tired of explaining obvious things to his fool of a brother. It was a tone Thor knew well.

“I …” He hesitated, thinking back. “It did not seem necessary. You had been stabbed through the chest. You were turning grey! What else was I supposed to think?” Had he really made such an obvious oversight? 

“Nothing else, that is exactly what you were supposed to think.” It took a moment for that to sink in. Loki had wanted him to believe he was dead? He had planned it? Thor was unable to form a response right away, and when he did, his voice was loud with anger.

“Are you telling me you faked your own death?! That for the past five years you have allowed me to mourn you while you were alive and well the whole time. That is cruel brother even for you.”

Loki’s eyes had briefly flickered to Mjölnir when Thor subconsciously raised it again in his anger. He forced himself to calm down. He would not be the first to go on the offensive.

“Perhaps it was, but I have never been known for my benevolence, and I was not willing to go back to that prison. I will not go back to prison Thor. Nor will I go back to Asgard. I have created something of a new life for myself here in Vanaheim.”

“A new life? What new life? You can’t just run from your past Loki. You grew up in Asgard. That is your home.”

“No, it was my home. There is nothing left in Asgard that is a home to me now. Only memories. Some are pleasant. Most are not. I will not go back.” There was something about the way Loki was talking that made Thor feel arguing further would be futile. He wasn’t yelling. He didn’t even sound angry, just resigned. It was as if he had long ago come to terms with this fact, and nothing Thor could say would change his mind. 

It was strange, but Loki seemed calm, calmer than Thor had seen him in a long time. He could still see the anger that returned to his brother’s eyes at the mention of Asgard, but none of the madness that had been in his gaze since Thor had returned from his banishment. It was Loki and yet it wasn’t.

“How can I be sure this is real? Nothing is ever straight forward with you. If you did truly survive, if so why reveal yourself now? Why are you wearing those colors? How can I be sure this is not merely some illusion, cast perhaps by one of Vanaheim’s mages? One who would wish to lead me into a trap? Surely not all of my enemies were slain in battle today.” 

“I confess you are partly right.” Loki looked vaguely impressed. “As I stand before you now I am an illusion, but not one of your enemies’ making. My physical body is … elsewhere. You see just as you cannot fully trust me, I also cannot trust you as I would like to. Would you stand there and speak with me? Would you attack? Would you try to drag me back to Asgard, accompanied by the Idiots Four? Doubtless they would have no patience for conversation.” Loki’s eyes darkened at the thought of the Warriors Three and Sif, but he snapped out of it soon enough. “As for my clothing, it is common knowledge that the wayward Prince of Asgard prefers green and black, and I have no desire to be recognized.”

“You still have not told me how I can be sure this is real. Loki, give me a reason to believe this.” Thor knew his voice sounded pleading, but he could not bring himself to hide the emotions in his voice. He was not a child anymore and would not accept things solely based on face value, but he wanted so badly to believe this was real.  
Loki broke eye contact to look off into the distance. He took a deep breath and sighed. When he spoke his voice was hesitant and quiet.

“On the day of your coronation, the two of us were waiting outside the throne room. Just before I left to join the others, I had said to you that while I am sometimes envious of you, you are my brother and my friend, and you should never doubt my love of you.” For a moment Thor’s breath caught in his throat. He remembered that day clearly. How many times had he thought of it over the years? It was one of the last conversations he had with Loki before his whole world got turned upside down and everything spiraled out of control. There had been nobody else present, and thus nobody but his brother who had been privy to the conversation. 

“Loki…” Thor let Mjölnir fall to the ground. It was out of his hands, but not out of reach. He took a few steps forward intending to embrace his brother, but Loki stepped back. Thor remembered Loki had admitted to being just an illusion and felt his spirits sink again. “I wish to see you for real brother. Where are you hiding?”  
Loki’s stance was stiff now. His body language and expression was guarded. He looked back to Thor, but didn’t answer.

“Please brother.” Thor implored.

“What will you do with that information if I give it to you?” Loki’s voice was sharp and suspicious.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean ‘what will you do’? Will you come find me? Tell the All-Father? Bring me to Asgard? How can trust that you will keep my secret? I have already shown a great act of faith just revealing my existence. It is far more than I am comfortable with, must I do more?” 

He did have a point. Loki had committed many crimes and had been given a life sentence, which obviously wasn’t being carried out. It was Thor’s duty to the crown to make sure Loki was punished for his actions, but all the same …

“The last time I saw you, you saved Jane’s life. You had an opportunity to betray me, but you didn’t take it, instead you fought again by my side. It is thanks to you that Asgard and all the Nine Realms are still as they are. It has been five years, and you have caused no damage that has reached my ears. I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Tell me where to find you, and I will come looking for you, because there is no way I could not, but I will not tell father or anyone else. Neither will I bring you back to Asgard so long as you do nothing that will break my trust again.”

Loki hesitated. His fists were clenched and he scowled at the ground, but he remained silent.

“Please.” Thor said again. “I cannot believe that you would come here, reveal yourself to me, and not realize that I could not help but spend the rest of my days seeking you out. You must have wanted me to find you, so make my quest easier and tell me.”

Loki sighed. “Do you know of the river that runs north of this village?” He asked.

“I know it” Answered Thor.

“If you follow it, you will find a town located about a five hours ride away. That is where I am. The people here sometimes trade with them, so some of the villagers can show you the safest path to follow. I believe tomorrow is market day. You could probably tag along with a trading crew tomorrow morning, but please try to be discreet. I do not wish to be recognized by proxy.”

“I will see you early tomorrow then, and I will do my best to blend in.” 

“That has never been your strong suit.”

“Alas, that is true, but I will do my best brother.”

“Thor, when you arrive, there will be someone I want you to meet. There are two people actually.” Loki said before smirking and adding as an afterthought, “They are very important to me, so please be on your best behavior, and try not to do anything stupid. Like when we were children and first introduced to Lord Frey. You attempted to slay his pet boar for that night’s feast, only to have the beast chase you across the entire palace.” 

That startled a laugh out of Thor.

“Indeed, to this day whenever I visit the palace Gullinbursti keeps his distance from me. It is a good thing Frey is a man of good humor, but who are these people you would have me meet?”

“You will see for yourself tomorrow, but know that it was for their sake that we are speaking now. I will see you soon Thor.”

That was all the warning Thor got before Loki vanished in a flash of green light, leaving him standing alone in the silent field. The unexpected meeting had gone better than Thor would have guessed. His spirit felt lighter than it had in ages. Loki was alive! He would have liked to be able to embrace his brother, to ground him into reality, to be sure this was not just an elaborate dream. Tomorrow. He will do that tomorrow. 

He opted to walk back to the village rather than fly so he had time to gather his thoughts. Loki was alive. The thought made him smile. He would go back to the inn where he would give some excuse to the Warriors Three and Sif, but he would keep his word to Loki and not reveal his secret. Then he would find a trading crew to accompany to the town where Loki was living. Where Loki was living. Loki was alive, and Thor would be seeing him very soon.


	3. Trust

It was early to mid-morning when Thor first arrived at his destination. The sky was clear, and the sun was warm. It promised to be a beautiful day. He said his thanks as he departed from the trading crew he had arrived with, leaving them to set up their wares. He had pulled his hair back, and wore a simple traveling cloak to cover his armor and Mjölnir. It’s true he was never known for being discrete, but this would do.

His brother had said this is where he was living, but he had failed to mention exactly what street. He looked around hoping to find the familiar face or head of black hair. No such luck. As he stood in the town square, he wondered where to go first.

It was a very nice looking place. The roads were paved and lawns well maintained and decorated with various hedges and flower gardens. A few feet away was a white marble fountain with four horses each facing inwards, they stood on their hind legs as a stream of water jetted from their mouths to fall into the pool in the center. All around him were merchants, their booths in varying states of readiness. The streets were beginning to fill with people all looking excited at the prospect of a fun day of shopping and trading. Thor decided to browse the stalls. Loki knew he was here. He would show up soon enough.

He wandered around for about an hour looking at all the goods for sale all the while keeping an eye out for his ever elusive brother. Thor saw articles of clothing, weapons, armor, quilts, toys, food, and pottery for sale. When he happened across a beautiful silver and sapphire necklace he decided to buy it with some of the coins he had brought along. It would make a nice gift for Jane Foster when he saw her next.

“A lovely piece of jewelry to be sure, but it will clash horribly with your cape.” said a voice from his left.

“Loki!” Thor cried and turned, capturing his brother in a tight embrace. There was a muffled ‘omph’ as Thor squeezed perhaps a bit too hard, but here was Loki, alive, whole, and finally solid!

“Oaf, you promised you wouldn’t cause a scene.” He complained, but Thor noticed even though he didn’t return the embrace he didn’t push him away either. He took a quick moment to relish the feeling of being able to embrace his brother again without receiving a dagger to the chest, (It probably wasn’t a feeling most people ever experienced) before letting go and taking a step back. Only one or two people nearby were looking at them and were content to go back to their own business quickly.

Thor met Loki’s eyes and smiled. 

“It is good to see you again brother.” He said one hand still on Loki’s shoulder. He was unable to let go completely just yet.

“That is not a sentiment shared by many.” Loki allowed himself to smile back just for a moment.

“Perhaps, but from what I am to understand there are at least two others who agree with me. Will I be meeting these friends of yours soon?”

“’Friends’ is not exactly the word I would use to describe them, but I suppose it’s accurate enough. They are eating lunch. Would you like to join us, or have you already eaten?”

“I would love to join you. I have only had a few pieces of fruit since this morning.”

“Good. Follow me then.” Loki said as he turned around and started walking away. Thor let his arm fall back to his side as he began to follow.

“I confess it is strange to find you in such a place.” Thor said as he noticed Loki incline his head in greeting to one of the weapons merchants who returned the gesture. “It seems a bit too…” He searched for the right word “…peaceful for you. Have you been here long?”

Loki smirked. “It has been a few years now. At first I was staying with Frey, but I knew I couldn’t stay someplace so conspicuous for long. He gave me some money and the promise of a place to return to should the need arise. I spent a few months wandering the countryside occasionally earning money as a traveling herbalist and mage, or even as a sell-sword depending on the situation. That is how I found my way here, where I have remained since.”

“Frey knows you’re alive? Why did he not tell father?”

“He is our uncle, Thor, Frigga’s brother. He did it for her sake as well as mine.”

The two brothers fell silent as they walked, each caught up in his own moment of grief. 

“Is that why you came to live in Vanaheim?” Thor asked after a while. “To visit her homeland?”

“That was my original reason.” Agreed Loki. “I have found others since, and you are about to meet one of them in just a few seconds. Hold on …”

Loki slowed his steps and Thor followed suit. Loki kept his head straight forward, but his eyes glanced off to the side to look at something Thor didn’t see.

“Five…” Loki counted under his breath but kept walking. There was a smirk on his face and softness in his eyes that Thor hadn’t seen in many years. “Four … three … two … one …”

“BOO!” Yelled a small voice from off to their side as a small boy sprang out from his hiding spot, behind a statue, to wrap himself around Loki’s legs. “I scared you! I scared you! I scared you!” He chanted happily.

“You did indeed.” Laughed Loki as he bent down to pick the child up. “I nearly jumped out of my boots you scared me so badly.” The child laughed in delight as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck. 

Thor stood frozen a few steps away. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open in shock. He wanted to ask who this child was, because it just couldn’t be what he was thinking. He was perhaps the child of one of these friends Loki had mentioned, and the fact that his short hair was exactly the same shade of black as Loki’s was surely just a coincidence. Loki couldn’t be a … but the shape of the boy’s face, the glee that showed in his brown eyes after successfully performing a bit of mischief… Thor couldn’t help but notice how much this child looked just like his brother.

“Loki…” He still couldn’t find the words, but Loki knew exactly what he was trying to say.

“Thor, I’d like to introduce you to my son. Nari Lokison. Nari say hello to your Uncle Thor.”

At this the child, Nari, glanced over to Thor before clinging to his father. A quick ‘hello’ was mumbled before he turned away and tucked his head under Loki’s chin suddenly shy. 

“Hello.” Thor said still in shock. He kept glancing from the boy, to Loki, and back to the boy again unable to believe what his eyes were telling him. His eyes settled on Loki. “So the other person you wanted me to meet would be his …” Again he couldn’t get the word out.

Loki looked down to the top of Nari’s head. “Nari, where is your mother?” He asked.

Nari detached himself from his father enough to look back in the direction he had just come from. After scanning the crowed for a moment he pointed. Thor followed his finger, but couldn’t make out anyone in particular. Loki had no such problem and seemed to find her immediately. 

He set the boy down, but stayed at his eye level to say “Nari, I need you to go run back to your mother. Tell her I’ll be right over, but Uncle Thor and I need to have a talk first, ok?  
“Ok!” said Nari and started running away from them.

Loki stood up again and faced Thor. He didn’t say anything, but his eyes held a mixture of emotions. He waited for Thor to speak first, and there were so many sentences in Thor’s mind that all wanted to be said first.

“He’s beautiful.”

“Thank you” said Loki.

“How old is he?”

“He just turned three”

“A troublesome age.”

“That’s the best kind.”

“This is amazing Loki. I’m happy for you.”

“I’ll warn you now.” Loki said suddenly “I will not lose him Thor, or his mother. I will fight to my last breath for them if I have to. The destruction I caused on Midgard will be nothing compared to what I will do if anyone tries to take them away from me.”

“Then I pray to the Norns that no one would be so foolish. Who is his mother?” Thor asked uncomfortable with the topic.

“Her name is Sigyn. She’s lower nobility here in Vanaheim. She is an amazing woman.”

“You love her?” Thor asked. It may have been rude but the words forced themselves out of his lips regardless.

“I believe so,” said Loki looking pensive “But that is irrelevant.”

“That is hardly irrelevant.” Thor said shocked. Loki gave him a hard look.

“I loved mother, I loved Asgard, for a time I even loved Odin. Love has caused me nothing but misery and betrayal. Sigyn I trust. I trust her completely, and that is far more important to me than love. I have been lied to my entire life, but her I can trust. She’s proven that.”

Thor didn’t argue. 

“It sounds like the two of you have an interesting story.”

“We do, but she will be the one to tell you. Come,” He made a motion with his hand as he started walking. “I’ll introduce you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story please let me know. I wrote a prequel to it and plan on publishing it. I also started a sequel a while ago, but I can't seem to finish it. I would love some ideas of things you may want to see.


	4. Loyalty

As far as lunches went, this one was probably one of the quietest that Thor had ever sat through, and that was truly saying something as he was an immortal Asgardian. After the initial introductions Loki and Thor sat down on the picnic table were Sigyn and Nari were already eating. They helped themselves to the food that had previously been laid out on the table and had barely spoken since.  
Loki still didn’t seem to trust that Thor wasn’t about toss down his sandwich, rip off his traveling cloak, take out Mjölnir, and fly him back to Asgard, and as such was sitting as far from Thor as the picnic table’s bench would allow. Nari was still shy around Thor and seemed content to simply sit while quietly making two small carrots duel each other on his plate, having already consumed his fill of the meal. Whatever conversation there was, it was thanks to Sigyn.

Thor had to give Loki credit, Sigyn was a beautiful woman. She had wavy blond hair and brown eyes. The same color eyes, Thor noticed, as Nari. Despite sitting being lower nobility she did not seem at all intimidated to be dining with both Asgardian princes. With Thor she was still courteous and respectful, but she had do reservations about acting familiar with her husband.  
“Really Loki,” she said after yet another failed attempt of getting Loki to converse with them. “If you refuse join us in conversation, could you at least take Nari to see the merchants so that Thor and I may speak without you brooding at us?”

“I’m not brooding at you.” Loki said defensively and a bit childishly.

“Either way, I would like a chance to get to know your brother,” She paused. Thor saw glimmer of mischief in her eyes. “…and I’m sure Nari would love to pick out some new toys. Wouldn’t you Nari?” Loki gave her a look that said ‘That’s just playing dirty.’ Sigyn smiled devilishly and turned her head to glance at her son who had perked up immediately at the words “new toys”.  
“Can we father? Pleeeeeease?” Nari’s eyes were wide and full of longing. 

Loki sighed and gave Sigyn a half-hearted glare. 

“Very well” He agreed.

“YAAAAAY!” Cheered Nari leaping out of his seat.

Loki made a summoning motion with his hand. A young serving girl with a basket hurried over to him. “Elsa, please bring the remainder of our lunch back to the house.”  
“Yes my lord” She replied and began to dutifully fill the basket with the leftover food and dishes. 

Loki walked over to Sigyn and helped her to stand, at which point it became very obvious that the table she had been sitting at had been hiding a stomach very rounded with pregnancy. Thor’s eyes widened. Another child? He had yet to get over the shock of the first! 

Loki placed a hand on Sigyn’s stomach and whispered something in her ear. She smiled in response.

“I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t like this” He glanced at Thor.

“I know you don’t, but I thank you for doing it.”

Loki bent down slightly to kiss her forehead before finally giving in to his son who had been pulling at his free arm for the past few seconds.

“I’ll see you both later then.” He said as Nari pulled him back into the merchant booths. Thor watched him walk away.

“I can’t help but feel as though I am intruding, despite the fact that it was Loki who sought me out.” Thor said as he stood up.

“Yes I’m sorry about that.” Sigyn said. She was watching Loki’s retreating form as well. “I’m sure that deep down he does want you here or I would never have been able to convince him to go to you, but as you are doubtless aware, Loki is a very complicated person as well as stubborn. He tried to cut all ties with who he used to be. It must be very difficult for him, you being here.” She turned to look at Thor. “Let us walk. It is a beautiful day, and I need to stretch my legs.”

“So it is you I have to thank for bringing my brother back to me.” Thor said as he stood up and started walking next to Sigyn. They chose to walk along a path that looped around the small park they were currently in. They set off in the direction the led away from the town square, and thus away from the crowds of people. 

“Yes.” She agreed “I had been long ago expressed my opinion that he should seek you out, but didn’t press the issue. Three weeks ago however, it became even more important that he revive his relationship with you.”

“What happened three weeks ago?” asked Thor.

“We paid a visit to a local sorceress who is also a midwife. We are going to have another son.”

“I offer my congratulations, but fail to see the connection.”

“Before Nari was born Loki was a bundle of nerves and anxiety. It was nothing that was unmanageable, but with Vali almost here ...” At this she put her hand on her stomach. “He hasn’t been sleeping well lately. He is constantly plagued by night terrors. I’m worried for him. He would never admit it, but I think he sees the two of you in our sons. He fears that the two of them will grow apart and that he won’t be a good enough father to his children. He fears that they may grow to hate him. I believe that if the two of you can somehow grow close again, or at least come to a civil understanding, it may give Loki hope for his sons, and make him more at ease with the concept of fatherhood. When we heard that Prince Thor was in Vanaheim I put my foot down and insisted that he find you. He finally acquiesced.”

“I see.” Said Thor “That certainly explains why Loki showed up when he did. I will do my best to be patient with him. I would also like for us to rekindle our bond. I understand his fear, though I see no reason why his sons would turn out as we have. How does Nari feel about the baby?”

“Oh, he is very excited. He can’t wait to be a big brother. He has even helped us decorate the nursery. He went as far as to give up some of his old toys for his soon-to-be little brother. As you may have noticed, that is a big deal for him.” Sigyn smiled at the memory.

“I suppose I can understand Loki’s anxiety about fatherhood. I myself have trouble seeing him in the role of loving father. He has always been rather …” Thor hesitated, searching for the right word. “… self-motivated, but from what I’ve seen so far he is doing a wonderful job. Nari seems to love him very much.”

“Loki is a wonderful father. A bit too doting perhaps, but he has his reasons, and there are worse things. Sadly I can’t say his fears are entirely unfounded. There was an incident a few months ago. Nari had had a dream where …” Sigyn hesitated and looked around. When she started speaking again her voice was hushed. “He had a dream in which a frost giant abducted him and brought him to Jotenheim. He was terrified and nearly inconsolable.”

Thor felt his breathing catch and his heart clench on his brothers behalf at Sigyn’s words. He was also surprised. Loki had told Sigyn of his heritage? He must trust her even more than Thor had first thought.

“That was a hard day for Loki.” She continued. “When we finally managed to get Nari back to sleep Loki left the house. I have no idea where he went, but when he came back several hours later he was dirty and sweaty and his fists were bloody. He refused to talk about it, and for his sake I haven’t mentioned it since. You see, we haven’t told Nari of Loki’s heritage yet. He is too young. What if he repeated it to the neighbors? We will when he is older and can understand these things better. We do our best to explain to him that not all frost giants are evil brutish monsters, and that he shouldn’t listen to rumors and stories, but we can’t shield him from everyday gossip and superstition.”

“And how do you feel about it? About Loki.” Asked Thor.

Sigyn was quiet for a moment. Thor was worried about her answer.

“His heritage doesn’t bother me.” She answered finally. “Jotun. Aesir. Vanir. Loki is Loki. That is really the best description of him. He is unlike anyone I have met before. Sometimes I can’t tell if I love him or hate him. Sometimes it’s a mixture of both, but he is a good father to Nari and a good husband to me. There are some who don’t approve of him. The circumstances of our marriage are still in people’s memories, and the fact that Loki refuses to talk of his family has led some people to believe that he is the castoff illegitimate son of some distant noble family.”

“Sadly that is more true than I would like to think.” Said Thor, thinking about Laufey and Odin. 

“I suppose,” Said Sigyn “But that is only the opinion of a few now. Most see that he is a hard worker, he is a good father and husband, and he is very gifted in the ways of magic as well as battle and strategy. He has come to be an accepted member of our community.”

“I am glad to hear my brother has found a place to call home. I would have wished for that place to be Asgard, but if he feels this is best for him I will not complain. I must ask you though, what did you mean ‘the circumstances of your marriage’? ” 

“Has Loki not told you?”

“He has told me only that you have an interesting story.”

Sigyn smiled. “Well that is certainly true. Let’s see then. I first met Loki about a week before the day I was supposed to marry a man named Theoric.”

“Oh this is starting to sound like a very ‘Loki’ story.” Thor said sounding exasperated.

“Did you just use your brother’s name as an adjective?”

“I believe I did.”

Sigyn gave him an incredulous yet amused look before continting with her story.

“I had been living with my aunt and uncle at the time. My aunt and I had to travel to a large city a day’s ride away to pick up my wedding dress. Theoric came with us, but there had been reports of bandits along that road, so we hired a handful of bodyguards for extra protection. Loki was one of these men.”

“I see.” Was all Thor said, not wanting to interrupt her story. 

“I spoke with Loki only a handful of times on that trip, and on the voyage back. I enjoyed his company, but didn’t think too much on our talks. When we arrived back home, we paid him his dues and he left. I had not thought to see him again and didn’t until the day of my wedding. 

I was standing with Theoric at the altar. Our hands had just been unbound from the ceremonial rope, and I had just said my vows to be his wife, thus completing the marrage ritual, when who should burst into the chapel in a fit of anger … but Theoric.”

Thor looked puzzled for a moment, but his expression quickly shifted to horror. 

“He didn’t!” Thor shouted, causing a few people to quickly glance their way.

Sigyn just nodded in return.

“In a flash of light the Theoric standing next to me shifted back into Loki. Everyone was outraged, but as you can imagine, none so much as the real Theoric. He claimed that Loki had used his magic to delay him and challenged him to a Holmgang.”

Thor nodded. Such duels were not uncommon in the Nine Realms. If one man felt slighted or insulted by another he was within his rights to challenge that man to a duel during which the two men would fight one on one. These duels did not were not meant to be duels to the death, but if death were to occur neither man would be held accountable as long as the challenge was made and accepted publicly. If a man were to back down from such a challenge the punishment would vary depending on the crime he was accused of. Sometimes he would have to pay a severe weregild, other times he would be outlawed. Either way, it was considered disgraceful.

“I assume Loki won the duel.” Thor concluded.

“He did.” Agreed Sigyn. “It didn’t even last long. Everyone was impressed with Loki’s skills. I suppose after growing up in Asgard, even a magic user would have to be an expert with a blade.” 

It was true. Loki and Thor were both taught how to use any type of weapon starting at a very young age. It wasn’t until they were slightly older that Loki started to focus more on his magic, but even then he never completely abandoned his weapons training. 

Sigyn continued her story. “Theoric was a skilled swordsman, but Loki was so fast. Theoric never even landed a hit. It probably didn’t help that Theoric has always been irrational when angry. He was attacking blindly and Loki was able to easily dodge every attack which only made him angrier. He never stood a chance.”

“What became of him?”

“I’m not sure. He still lives, but after he lost the duel, he left. I have not seen nor heard from him since.”

“So Loki won the duel, Theoric was forced to give up his claim to you, and you remained Loki’s wife.”

“That is mostly true. After Loki won, the cleric who married us gave me the option of annulling the marriage. He said that since I had not known to whom I was giving my vows I would not be held to them. I declined his offer.”

Thor’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “That is very … noble of you. Not many people would have done the same. I suppose that is one of the reasons Loki trusts you so much. You chose to stay by him even after all that. Why did you?

“That is something you will need to know about me. When I was a little girl, my mother left my father to run away with another man. I barely remember her it was so long ago. I remember what it did to my father. He had truly loved my mother and was devastated. We moved in with his sister and her husband. It wasn’t a bad life. They were all very loving, but the pain of my mother’s betrayal never left my father’s eyes. Shortly after I reached adulthood he died, I believe, of a broken heart.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Said Thor.

“Thank you. That is why, long ago, I vowed to myself that when I marry, I will be loyal to my husband and stand by him. That is why I stayed with Loki. It is just fortunate for me that he is such a good husband and despite his mischievous ways, he is a good man. We had our problems in the beginning. You see, just because I am loyal I don’t want you to believe I am the type of woman who will bend to her husband’s will and fade into the background. Loki is well aware that I will always stand by him, but that does not mean his actions will not have consequences.”

“You are a good match for my brother.” Thor said smiling. “I am glad he found you, despite the unusual circumstances of your marriage.”

“Thank you.” Sigyn said again. “Come. We should probably go find them before Loki buys every toy in the market for Nari.”

“Would he do that?”

Sigyn smiled knowingly. “For Nari, there is nothing Loki would not do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a bit more Norse mythology in this one than the others, but I think I explained everything well. Let me know if you missed anything, or feel free to look up Nari/Narfi, Vali, Sigyn, Thoric, or Holmgang on Wikipedia. 
> 
> I did alter the story of Loki, Sigyn, and Theoric slightly to fit the canon of this story, but I kept the basic concept the same. I also gave Sigyn a bit of a backstory, because not much is known about her other than that she is the Goddess of Fidelity. 
> 
> There wasn’t much Loki in this chapter but he’ll be back. Let me know what you thought. I love reviews, and let me know if you have any ideas that you would want to see in a sequel.


	5. Fraternity

Loki and Sigyn had a lovely home. It was no Asgardian palace (in fact the entire thing could probably fit in Thor’s rooms alone), but it was large by the common standard and furnished tastefully. Thor sat on the wooden floor of the family room with Nari, who had slowly warmed up to him over the course of the day. They were playing with a set of building blocks that were cut into different shapes and sizes.

When he and Sigyn had returned to the market place Loki had already bought the bag of building blocks, a miniature longboat, a leather ball, and a new rolling hoop for Nari. Sigyn just huffed out a sigh and said that he had bought quite toys enough for today. Loki had smiled in return.

The rest of the day had been spent browsing the stalls and making idle conversation. At one point Sigyn bought some thread and after some bartering Loki was given a new dagger and sheath in exchange for enchanting the smithy’s apron to be more heat resistant. All the while, Nari had been running in circles around them with his new hoop and rod.

Thor smiled at the memory. It was nice to see his brother so at peace. Thor looked over to where Loki was sitting in a chair by the hearth reading a book. Sigyn was right next to him, leaning against his side while embroidering a small blanket for the baby. Their servant, Elsa, had gone home shortly after the dinner dishes had been cleaned. It was a comfortable quiet. 

Thor looked back over to Nari. His head was beginning to droop and his eyes were struggling to stay open. He was still holding a block in his outstretched hand not willing to give up on their current project just yet. When he inevitably dropped the block, toppling their structure, the resulting crash jolted him back into quasi-alertness. 

“It looks as if it is past someone’s bedtime.” Sigyn said, having also heard the crash.

“…‘m not tired…” Said Nari argued sleepily. 

“Well, it’s bedtime either way.” Sigyn put down her embroidery and walked over. “Say goodbye to Thor. He will probably be gone when you wake up tomorrow. He is a very busy man and has to leave early.”

“I don’ wanna go t’ bed.” Nari agrued a bit more forcefully.

“Nari, don’t argue with your mother.” Loki said from his chair. 

Nari cast a glare at him. The fact that he was half asleep dulled the effect quite a bit.

“G’bye Uncle Thor.” He mumbled standing up slowly. 

“Good bye Nari and good night.”

Sigyn took Nari’s hand and led him away to get him ready for bed. Not about to keep playing with the blocks by himself, Thor started gathering them back into the bag they came from. He was quite surprised when Loki walked over to help. He wisely chose not to comment on it and the two worked in silence until every block was back in the bag. 

“Will you follow me outside?” Loki asked after he dropped the bag into Nari’s toy chest. He stood facing away from Thor.

“Of course Loki.”

Thor stood up and followed his brother out the back door of the house into the gardens. He hadn’t been out here before. There was one apple tree in their yard, but it was not enough to block the moonlight. As he looked around he saw some common plants like vegetables and herbs growing in even, well maintained rows in the ground. There was also a greenhouse filled with exotic plants that Thor couldn’t even hope to recognize. He assumed they were for medical or magical purposes. By the corner of the house he saw a stone water well with a fence erected around it to keep Nari away.

“You wanted to speak with me?” asked Thor when Loki didn’t speak. His brother was leaning against the side of the house looking at the ground.

“You have a lovely house.” Thor said when Loki remained silent.

“Sometimes.”

“Sometimes?”

Loki’s hands clenched into fists. “I was born a Prince. I grew up in the Royal Halls of Asgard. This place is a broken down hovel compared to that. Nari should have his own set of rooms to play in. Sigyn should have her own handmaidens who can do her embroidery and shopping for her, yet we can only afford to employ one servant. I should be able to provide them with so much more and yet my entire standing in society is because I married into her family. I earn my keep as an herbalist”, He gestured at the green house “but that can hardly buy my family the luxuries I should be able to provide.”

“I understand your sentiment, but Loki-”

“Fret not Thor”, Loki interrupted. “I have no to plan or even desire to return to the throne. This is the life I have chosen and this is the life I will live. I may not be happy with every aspect of it, but I am content for now.”

“I thought satisfaction wasn’t in your nature?”

“It wasn’t until Sigyn and Nari came into my life, and soon Vali will join us. I will stay here for them. I could not put them through the trials of life in the Royal Court. If an opportunity arises to better our situation I may take it, but for now this is it.”

“It isn’t impossible you know. If you were to return to Asgard - Easy brother!” Thor stepped back and raised his hands in a non-hostile manner at the intensity of the glare Loki gave him. “I speak hypothetically only. If, if, you were to return, by your own choice, The All-Father may consider reevaluating your sentence. Surely he would not think to separate you from your new family. You would probably have to give some form of restitution or weregild, but afterword you could live, if not in the palace, then in one of the manors outside the gates. You would be watched over, but you could come home again. You could live in Asgard with the full benefit of your title, Sigyn and Nari too.”

Loki sighed “You’re an idiot.” He said.

“How so?”

“Odin made it perfectly clear upon my return from Midgard that the only reason he didn’t sentence me to death was because of mother. If I were to return now, there would be no manor house waiting for me. There would be no prison cell either. There would be an axe, and that is all. Sigyn would be widowed and Nari and Vali would be fatherless.”

“Father told you that?” Thor asked aghast. 

“Indeed.”

“That certainly explains why you are so adamant to never return, but Loki you must believe I would never let that be your fate.”

“Yes, because you were so adamant about defending me last time, and all those times you paid me a visit while I was in my cell, it was heartwarming Thor. It was truly heartwarming.”

“I did not argue the All-Father’s ruling because he never once told me he had considered any options besides imprisonment. I did not argue that because in case you have forgotten, you have tried to end my life multiple times! I would have tried to visit you, but I was a little preoccupied fighting battles all over the Nine Realms trying to restore order after the Bifrost was damaged during your attack on Jotenheim!” Thor’s voice steadily rose in volume as he spoke.

“Shhhhhhh!” Loki hushed him and looked around as if he would find one of his neighbors suddenly standing in his backyard. There was no one. “Keep your voice down! You promised you would be discreet.”

Thor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “My apologies.” He said in a quieter voice. “I do not wish for my time here to be spoiled by yet another argument.” 

Loki smiled. “It would hardly be a proper visit without one though.”

“I suppose not.” Thor agreed reluctantly, his good humor returning. “I spoke with Sigyn today.”

“I’m aware.” Loki said dryly. 

“She told me the story of your marriage.”

“And you were surprised? Can you really picture me going about a courtship in the usual fashion, with sweet words, sunsets, and flowers?”

“I suppose not, but all the same, why did you do it? To my memory you’ve never had the same woman in your bed twice, and now you’re a married man, to a woman you had known for only a day or two.”

“A day or two was all it took. She was the first person in a long while to not only not criticize my use of magic but to openly praise it. She was intelligent, beautiful, loyal, and deserved so much better than that idiotic-two faced-ill endowed-son of a streetwalker.”

“I take it you aren’t a big Theoric fan.” Thor stated redundantly.

“Indeed not. He was plenty chivalrous when around those he wanted to impress, but with those he thought himself better than, such as common solders, he became an entirely different person. He once made a point to tell me exactly what he thought of a man who uses magic. The dagger that landed in the sizeable gap between his legs discouraged him from continuing his observations, and he avoided me the rest of the voyage. The others were not so lucky, and the way he spoke of Sigyn! He spoke of her like she was some common beast of burden or some trophy to be won. He went on and on about the things he planned to do to her once they were married. He had no decency or even imagination. Sigyn would have been doomed to spend her days with a disrespectful swine with no skill in bed. She deserved someone better.” 

Thor couldn’t help but smirk at Loki’s description of the man. “Well regardless of how it happened, I can see she makes you happy and I am glad you found her.”

“As am I. It is nice to have a family again.”

“You didn’t lose your family Loki.” The look Loki gave him said he believed otherwise. “You didn’t lose me at least.”

“Yes but this is different. It is permanent. You and I don’t share blood. We are brothers only in word and words can be fleeting. Words can lie. I know that better than most. What if I were to make a move upon the throne again or attack another realm? Would you still call me brother? Would you give up hope at last? What we have is so unstable Thor, so subject to change.”

Thor was quiet. He stood in front of Loki with a sad expression on his face. Did Loki still not understand? It’s true that in the past Thor was almost willing to believe that Loki was beyond saving, but he never stopped calling him ‘brother’ in his mind. How could he convince him…?

“Let’s change that then.” He said suddenly.

“What? How?”

“Give me your dagger.”

“I don’t have one with me.”

Thor gave Loki an unimpressed look. “You always carry a dagger with you. Let me see it.”

“No.”

“Loki please, you can trust me.”

Loki hesitated, but eventually gave in and pulled a small dagger out of his boot. Thor took it and made a small cut on the palm of his right hand.

“What in The Nine are you do- oh.” He cut himself off as realization dawned on him. “Oh Thor, no. We can’t”

“Yes we can. And we will. Here.” Thor said handing back the dagger. Loki gripped it and held it up to his palm but didn’t draw blood. He looked back to Thor who nodded in encouragement. Loki took a deep breath and drew the dagger against his palm. He let the dagger fall to his side and held out his palm which Thor grasped with own. They were silent for a moment. They stood there face to face, hand to hand, and cut to cut. They were both staring at their hands. It was Thor who finally broke the silence.

“We share blood now Loki. We are brothers in blood as well as word, and nothing can change that. No matter what happens in the future we will always share this bond.”

“Thor…” For once, Loki was at a loss for words. He stood there still looking at their hands. His grip was tight.

Thor didn’t need him to speak. He just took a step closer and wrapped his free arm around his brother. He was glad when he felt Loki’s arm gingerly wrap around him as well. Their hands remained clasped between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will get a bit longer. This story will have just over 10,000 words spread over 5 chapters. It is complete.


End file.
